Of a Deadly Wing
by No Rising Sun
Summary: This is meh first fanfiction...
1. A Shooting Star

MEH first fanfic! R&R!

I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING! I IZ A POOR SUM BEAST! XD(don't kill me)

Skul was in a coma.

And it was all because of me.

It had started out as just another investigation. Some certain individuals had been murdered and we went to go find the source and put him or her in their rightful place.  
But it had gone all wrong. It was a vampuric team, and they had cornered us. One of them went for my throat... and he had jumped in the middle to save me. The price he paid was heavy, and now I sat in this hospital room and watched him sleep.  
Later on, I walked out into the cold night air, and looked at the stars above. They sparkled at me fondly, as if they knew why I was here.  
Suddenly, a shooting star blazed across the night sky. I closed my eyes, and made a wish.  
_Make him well again. I know I did wrong, just make him well..._


	2. Mission to Ireland

Ok,so I know that the story has been going kinda slow,and I promise this is the last slow chapter! YAY!

I do not own Skulduggery Pleasant or Bleach,I'm not that awesome!

The stars blazed above me as I shot across the Irish sky.  
"Soifon,over there!" Yoruichi pointed to a spot just I saw vampires who had been causing all of the trouble here recently.I frowned.  
"Yoruichi-sama,are you sure that it is them?"  
"Yes,my little ,we are here only to ,quickly."  
We flitted over,about a yard away from the filthy creatures.  
"Where is he!" A dark voice called out,a slight British twinge to his voice.  
"W-we tried,but the girl stays by his side constantly!And when she is away,the warrior is if not her,that China woman is with him!"  
"Do I look like I care? Gin wants the man named Pleasant and you WILL get him for me! Kill the others if you have to! I want that skeleton!"  
I exchanged a glance with it be the same Gin Ichimaru? She motioned for me to back out.I followed the orders gladly.  
She began opening the Senkaimon before I stopped her.

"Yoruichi-sama, there is a girl in the bushes."

"I see,but she is sleeping,see?"She pointed at the auburn haired was face was scrunched up. It looked as if she was having a nightmare.

I sighed and walked through the doors to the Soul Society,ready to repeat our findings to Head Captain Yammamoto.


	3. The Fight

Okay, no reviews yet, but I'm still hoping! ^.^

I DO NOT OWNS!

A flash of light awoke me.  
I had fallen asleep, briefly, on accident. China was with Skul for now, and she had told me to go home.  
But then again, the grass was _so_ soft and I was so exhausted.  
And yet there was a light.  
I opened my eyes, stretching and dusting off when it came to my attention, there was a door.  
"Bloody hell!"I rushed over to it curiously. It was a Japanese style door, standing right in the middle of the road. All of a sudden, it clicked. The light that had awoken me was connected with this door. I peeked my head in, then one foot, then another until I had walked into its boundaries.  
The scenery around me changes. The dark morning transformed into a sparkling day. White walls replaced the street lights and trees.  
"Where am I?' I said, looking around cautiously for this all to disappear.  
_Am I dreaming?_  
"Welcome to the Sereitei, Ryoka.'  
I spun around to see a small woman in a black kimono and yellow belt staring at me hard from atop one of the white towers.  
"Ryoka, I think you are mistaken. I'm Valkyrie Cain"  
The female blinked once and jumped down with surprising speed.  
"I would suggest you leave ryoka."  
Her pose was threatening. I took a defensive stance, a fireball in my hand. The female sighed quietly, and in a flash she was gripping me.  
"Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi." A yellow and black stinger appeared on her middle finger and she plunged it into my flesh. A butterfly mark appeared on my waist. I displaced the air around me quickly, backing away from her. She came at me again, and I unleashed the fireball I had in my hand. It blew her back, but not before she hit me again, this time on my arm. I was ready though. A full fledged fireball struck her right in her face. She finally looked up and glared viciously.  
"Soifon! Stop!"  
A black cat appeared and jumped 's eyes grew big  
"Y-Yoruichi-sama?"  
"Yammamoto wishes to see her; says she may know something of the vampires Ichimaru seems to be acquainted with."The cat directed his eyes to me."You are Valkyrie Cain, correct?"  
"Yes? Why do you want to know?"  
"We have been having some difficulties with a certain traitor. We think you might be able to help."  
"Why me?"  
"All will be revealed in time, now come."The cat took off at a brisk pace. Soifon followed suit.  
"Come!"She called back to me, and I shook my head and sighed as I walked along with them, wondering what the hell I did this time.


End file.
